Wuhu Republic
Wuhu island was a season 2 nation ran by The owner (LordDane13). It was reformed into Wuhu and Wedge Republic. History Olympic Games After 4 countries were formed, Wuhu would host the Olympics in Wuhu winning lots of events, but Gensokyo had won. Some events were huge defeats to the island lowering prestige. A bombing event happened by Ulster (supposedly) destroying the Colosseum The Polish War After the Olympics, Poland was a large threat to the Golden Protection Pact (Newly established). So the first thing they did was declare war on Poland. The Miis fought hard, but the Poles occupied the island killing the General and president Matt. The nation mourned the loss of the general and Surrendered. Most Miis who weren't killed fled to Ohio, where they could find safety in one of the many shelters that the Ohioan government had set up. The Poles never got to Gensokyo but invaded Ohio, killing most Miis and the remaining ones hid from the Poles. Wuhu and Ohio surrendered and Poland puppeted the Wuhu Republic, bringing an end to the nation. Polish Rule See Polish Wuhu Vincenzo Rule For the first time, Wuhu was under a Right wing president; President Vincenzo . He unbanned cars, Causing pollution, Travel was banned, and a statue of Matt was built to remember him. By this time, The Colosseum was rebuilt. However a rebellion soon arose. Left Rebellion The Left rebellion rose up and started a bloody civil war killing tens of Miis. Thanks to Ohio and Gensokyo the left rebellion stopped but Vincenzo resigned, bringing Greg into power. Wedge Discovery A new island was discovered off the coast of Wuhu, and it was colonized. The island was mostly a vacation spot, and wasn't that important to the Island. Until the people there asked for independence calling Frakes to help. Frakes' Genocide After a small rebellion from Wedge Republic, Frakes sent 10,000,000 troops to occupy Wuhu, Killing 96% of the population. Gensokyo, Wedge, Wuhu, and Ohio were Furious. Frakes apologized, but it was too late. The people were dead, and Wedge Officially broke free but had friendly relations with Wuhu, Frakes War Right after the genocide 10ish nations declared war on Frakes, the war was won quickly. The partition of Frakes led like this: Urisdae took land Below Subland, Gensokyo took land by San Andreas. San Andreas got the coast of Texas, Caribbean got Mexican land. Ohio got Subland's old land, Wuhu got the rest of Frakes land. Peace had been achieved Statehood of Wedge Wedge was an independent nation for the time but economic troubles it decided to join the Wuhu Republic and equal representation, The president James accepts bringing an end to the Wuhu Republic. Opinions Friends Gensokyo: Best Friend! GPP founding member and Olympic competitor, and has strong Yokai, they helped me fight the evil left rebellion, but WUHU OLYMPICS NEVER FORGET!!!!! Ohio: Other Best Friend! the other GPP founding member, and very good helper for rebuilding the Mii Maker he protected me from EVIL Poles thank yuo Ohio! San andreas: Yuo helped me in the Frakes war! Sepiida: Hello friend, I miss yuo, Ursidae is of Evil! British: Olympian Neutral Rizal: Forgot who you are Wedge: Traitor! Yuo of the reason Frakes destroyed my people and island, Burn in Hell! But you did help me fight Frakes, so... Still friends? Enemies Ursidae: Land hogging piece of Shit! you are so land hungry SEPIIDA, YOU'VE CHANGED. AND I DONT LIKE IT Yugoslavia: Another land hog, Oink oink! Frakes: YOU GENOCIDAL MONSTER, BURN IN HELL YOU ASSHOLE HOW DO YUO SLEEP AT NIGHT YOU MURDEROUS SCUMBAG, I HOPE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY DIE IN A FIRE AND I WILL REVERSE GENOCIDE YOUR CLAY YOU EVIL PIECE OF SHIT!! Remembrance: I am the Tiny island, Not you! Polish Empire: YOU ARE ALSO A GENOCIDAL MONSTER I HOPE YOU DIE NAZI NAZI ASSHOLE Left Rebellion: Why did you rebel :( Category:Wuhu Category:Season 2 Category:Characters